low cytometry, supported by advanced multiparameter data nalysis, is being applied to immunologic problems in the ollowing areas: 1) analysis of lymphocyte subset alterations n patients with AIDS, AIDS-related complex, and other mmunologic disorders, 2) regulation of membrane potential by ymphocytes and neutrophils, and 3) murine T and B cell ifferentiation and activation.